Take My Hand
by GosaJane
Summary: (One-Shot) Loki has captured a girl and is keeping her with him. Will she remain scared and frightened, or will she find herself falling in love?


I have been in this room for days. This room, with furnishings fit for a king. Everything colored green, black and gold. His room. The one who brought me here for his own entertainment, for me to be amusing when it pleased him. He never did anything to harm me though, he promised me he wouldn't. And, for whatever bizarre reason, I trusted him. Why me? Why, out of all the other sixteen year girls that walk this earth, did he chose to take me? I sighed, running my hand through my long, chocolate brown hair. He is the only person I have talked to since I was taken here. He came in here four or five times a day, either to bring me food or just to talk, which I rarely did. He would sit by me and stroke my head, his eyes never leaving me. And then he would go, leaving me to my solitude. He always came back at night, though. After all, this was his room. He would never do anything, simply lie down and hold me as we both drifted off to sleep. And I think that's what frightened me the most, I have grown to enjoy him sleeping by my side. I've started to love being near him, and it scared me.

My head snaps up as I hear the click of the lock. The door swings open, and in walks my captor and self-proclaimed king, Loki. He looks at me, giving a satisfied smirk as my stormy blue eyes widen in fear. As he walks toward me, I scoot back on the bed as far as possible. He snickers at my actions. "Now darling, is that any way to greet your master?" I stay silent, defiance shining in my eyes. He gives me a wicked grin, and sits down on the foot of the bed. I stay put as he signals me to come to him. This, of course, doesn't faze him. He chuckles darkly, beckoning me with his finger. "There is no need to be difficult, pet. Come." Still saying nothing, I reluctantly get up and walk to the other end of the bed. Cautiously, I sit beside him. I shriek as he pulls me onto his lap. I stay still as he begins to stroke my hair. We sit in silence for a few moments, when he surprises me by asking a question. "Can you sing, pet?" I look up at him in shock, startled by the simple question he asked. Before even thinking, I nod my head in reply. I quickly look back down at my hands as he begins to smirk at me again. I feel him softly grab my chin as he makes me look at him. My heart skips a beat as I gaze into his sparkling green eyes. "Well then," he says softly, "Earn my attentions, little bird." He pulls me closer to his body, his head leaning toward me. His lips come close to my ear, his warm breath tickling my face. "Sing for me." Mesmerized by his voice, I felt compelled to comply with his request. I wanted to make him happy, but why? Before I could answer my own question, my voice took over and I began to sing.

***Listen to "Can't help falling in love" by Ingrid Michaelson (Yes, I know it's a cover)***

"Wise men say, only fools rush in. Oh, but I can't help, falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help, falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. So take my hand, and take my whole life, too. 'Cause I can't help, falling in love with you." I look up to him and smile. I'm giving in to him. "Like a river flows so surely to the sea, oh my darling so it goes, some things are meant to be." I intertwine our fingers and lay my head on his chest. Surprised at first, he slowly wraps his free arm around me, bringing us even closer to one another. "So won't you please just, take my hand? And take my whole life, too. 'Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you. 'Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love, I keep falling in love with you." I finish, and I feel at peace. It had been so long since I had sung with such emotion, let alone pour my heart out. I was brought out of my thoughts by long, slender fingers gently clutch my chin and raise my head up. Loki was smiling down at me, a real genuine smile. Those eyes, which were more often than not filled with a mischievous gleam, held a warm, loving look. His head comes toward mine, nearing me ever so slowly. My heartbeat picks up, knowing what he was about to do. He stopped, lips an inch away from mine. "Such a sweet little bird." His lips capture mine, but not forcefully or roughly like I would have imagined. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, letting me know that he returned my affections. As I begin to kiss back, I can feel him smiling. I bring my arms around his neck, and he bring his arms around my waist, tightening the sweet embrace. And that's all it was, sweet. And I absolutely loved it. After what seemed like an eternity, we pull apart, both of us smiling. And as I stare into his eyes again, I see something that wasn't there before. It was a little glimmer of hope. He brings a gentle kiss to my forehead, and rests his head against mine. "I love you, my little bird."

A/N

Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please let me know what you think in the comments! Please inform me if you find any mistakes I may have overlooked. This was based off of a **"Loki's Dirty Whispers"**, which can be found on Tumblr or Pinterest. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
